


Wake up

by thebadbishop



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadbishop/pseuds/thebadbishop
Summary: Grizz got hurt on the expedition. Sam isn’t ready to say goodbye.





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate it if you could give some feedback!

“I still can’t believe how tiny she is.”, Becca signed, staring at the tiny baby in Sam’s arms in awe.

 

“She’s beautiful.”, Sam attempted to sign with one hand without disturbing Eden too much. He wasn’t expecting to love her so much. He knew that he would love her, of course he would, she was Becca’s baby. But from the moment he saw her, he knew that he would do anything for her. It was a strange feeling. He was Eden’s father, screw biology.

 

Kelly walked into the room dressed in medical scrubs and started to talking to Becca. Sam tried to keep up with the conversation but he couldn’t quite pick up what Kelly was saying, although he was sure that she was probably just checking up on Becca. Suddenly, Kelly’s head snapped up and her and Becca shared a panicked look before she rushed out of the room.

 

“What was that?”, Sam signed to his best friend who had a worried expression on her face.

 

“Someone was shouting for help.”, Sam could tell that her voice was thick with concern, even if he couldn’t hear it.

 

“Do you want me to go and see what’s going on?”, he asked, partly because he wanted to calm Becca and partly because he was curious as to what was happening. She nodded quickly and Sam handed Eden to her before rushing in the same direction Kelly did a moment ago.

 

The explorers stood there, dirty and pale, but they weren’t who he was looking at. 

 

He was looking at Grizz.

 

He was sickly pale and bleeding, from where Sam couldn’t tell. He wanted to run to him and wrap him up in his arms but his feet were glued to the ground. 

 

_Grizz was hurt._

 

He had said that he would see him soon but this was not was Sam thought he meant. But then again Sam wasn’t sure what he thought would happen when Grizz got back. He sure as hell wasn’t expecting this.

 

Kelly rushed Grizz over to a bed and started working on him but Sam wasn’t sure what she was doing. If Kelly was being entirely honest neither did she.

 

When Sam finally started to feel his legs again he practically ran over to where the rest of the explorers were. Gwen was silently crying and Bean and Mickey looked at each other in terror.

 

“What happened?”, Sam asked, his hands shaking too much to sign along properly.

 

“He was fine one second, and then he got really pale and he fainted.”, Gwen was talking quickly so Sam had to focus even harder to understand what she was saying, “He fell on something, I’m not sure what is was, it all happened so fast.”

 

“It went straight through his leg.”, Bean continued when it clearly got to much for Gwen. Bean spoke slower than Gwen, wanting Sam to be able to keep up, which he appreciated. “We managed to get him back here, but he lost a lot of blood.” Bean was crying now too and Sam felt tears begin to roll down his freckled cheeks.

 

Grizz had to be okay. There was still so much left unsaid. And Sam wasn’t ready to loose him. Not yet. Not ever.

 

Grizz was strong, Sam knew that much. Sure he was soft and sappy and loved poetry but he was also tough as hell. 

 

Bean’s gaze turned to Kelly and she quickly pulled out her phone. “Gordie? You need to get to the hospital now. Kelly needs your help. I’ll explain when you get here.” Sam’s stomach twisted, this was bad, really bad. 

 

A few minutes later Gordie burst into the hospital and Kelly waved him over. He instantly started to help her with whatever she was doing and Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He needed air.

 

As soon as he got outside Sam let out a sob. Tears streamed down his cheeks. How could this happen? Nothing was meant to go wrong this time. They were prepared.

 

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around to Becca, concern etched on her features. He let out another sob.

 

Becca felt her heart shattered at the sight before her. Her best friend, puffy-eyed and sobbing. She couldn’t bare to see him like this. 

 

“Sam. What’s going on?”, Becca signed along as she tried to understand what had happened to make Sam break down like this.

 

“Grizz is hurt.”, Sam’s voice wavered and suddenly it all clicked into place. Of course.  _Sam and Grizz._ “He said he would be careful.”

 

“He’s tough, Sam, he will be okay.”, Becca signed desperately trying to console her broken friend.

 

“You don’t know that!”, Sam shouted. How could she say that he would be okay? Neither of them had any idea just how bad it was, she couldn’t know that for sure.

 

“You’re right, I don’t.”, Becca said. “But you talking to me out here isn’t going to make anything better. You may not be able to help him right now, but you can be with him. So get your ass back in there.” Sam was taken aback by his friends sudden bluntness but quickly recovered himself and headed straight back into the hospital, straight back to Grizz.

 

“What’s going on?”, Sam asked when he got back to the others. Kelly and Gordie where over by the reception desk now, discussing something in hushed voices.

 

“They managed to stop the bleeding, but he lost so much blood. They don’t know if he’s going to be okay.”, Gwen sniffed and Sam felt as if someone had torn his heart out. “He’s still unconscious.”

 

“You guys should go home.”, Sam said. “Get some rest.” He was right, they did need rest, but that wasn’t the real reason he was telling them o go home, he wanted to be with Grizz, alone.

 

“Are you sure.”, Bean asked, but you could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

 

“I’ve got him, it’s okay.”, Sam said and the explorers all exchanged glances before nodding and heading out the door.

 

As soon as they were gone, Sam made his way to the room where Grizz was, his heart hammering out of his chest. When Sam saw him, lying in that damn hospital bed, his eyes closed, it took everything out of him not to cry again. He sat in the seat next to Grizz’s bed and took his hand. 

 

For a while he just sat there, silent, unsure of what to say, until finally he looked up Grizz, tears swimming in his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”, he sobbed. “I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have lied to you. You have to wake up, Grizz, please. I’m begging you please wake up. We have to fix this.”

 

He remembered the day he and Grizz fought, _‘How do you want to live, Sam?’_ he had said. Sam didn’t know how to answer then, but he did now. He wanted to live with Grizz. He wanted to hold him again. To kiss him again. He wanted to grow old with him. He wanted  him. 

 

“The town needs you, Grizz.”, Sam said, tears falling freely now. “ _I_ need you.”

 

“Please come back to me.”, he sobbed, “Please.”

 

He felt something squeeze his hand and his head shot up. A pair of beautiful brown eyes met his.

 

“Hey.”, Grizz said, a smile on his face.

 

Sam didn’t answer. Instead, he stood up and crashed his lips against Grizz’s. 

 

_He was okay._

 

And in this moment, Sam didn’t care that the whole fucking world was falling apart, because Grizz was _alive_. And Sam was the happiest man in the whole damn world.


End file.
